User blog:Mist The Thief Queen/CHAPTER TWO
CHAPTER 2 Mist tapped her foot, then stopped. Then continued again and Stanton laughed behind her. “Relax Mist, they will be here.” he cooed. “I know they will be, but I’m still nervous about it, some of them are… hostile…” she muttered. Now being thieves and having a natural inborn ability to see in the dark, the little squadron was standing in the darkness, their light armor sucking up all the light and rendering them nearly invisible. Mist glanced at her guards, she didn’t need them but it gave them an intimidating glow and poise. She pulled her mask and hood up, she had a reputation of letting nobody but her Empire to see her face. Vroosh. A bright light formed outside and then a little thump. Mist didn’t move in the negotiating room hidden by the waterfalls. It was only known to the leaders of the Empires, Mist saw someone open the hidden door and step in, dressed in heavy armor of black with veins of shining gold. Aquarius stepped in, a heavy sword at his back and two guns clung to his hips. He looked around and scowled. “Thief! I know your there!” he called. Mist smirked and stepped out, her feet making no sound as she entered. “Dobrý den Aquarius.” she greeted. Slipping into czech for a moment. He glared at her and then he nodded. “Yes, greetings.” he walked over and leaned against a wall. “Where are the others?” he asked. Mist was tempted to shrug, but had to stay in a formal and dramatic tone. “I do not know, they will be here soon.” she stated. “I won’t be surprised if they didn’t show up. Who would want to meet with a bunch of thieves?” he spat. Mist felt a flare of anger and nearly shrieked at him, but calmly responded, “That is a good point, we are thieves, but I hope they come soon.” she said cooly. Aqua snorted and held out his arm, then tapped his wrist and began typing on it. Mist melted back into the shadows, silently loathing him but keeping cool. The Zloděj Empire once robbed his Empire while at war, forcing him to lose and he never forgave them for it. Twang! Midnight walked in, the leader of the Toaster Empire, clad in silver armor, and long silverish hair tangled at her shoulders. Mist had no clue why they were named that, and in a way found it ridiculous. She assumed they made all their profit by creating the mechanical object. “Hello Midnight.” Mist greeted, she gave her a little wave and stood by Aqua, who made no movement. “How goes your Empire?” Mist asked, “It’s going great, we recently came up with a new form of bread that never burns.” Of course you did. Mist thought to herself. But smiled and nodded, “That’s great news! Although don’t be surprised if one day a loaf goes missing!” she teased, winking as she did so. Midnight grinned back at her and then adjusted her blindingly silver armor. Pop! A quiet popping sound reached the trained thief’s ears. Mist turned her head and waited for someone to enter. In walked General Pomegranite. Shining in stunningly white armor tipped with gold and little symbols of black. He stepped forward and looked around, giving Mist a friendly nod. “Welcome General, we are honored to have you here.” Mist greeted. “Honor is all mine, I must ask why we are here.” he said calmly. “Probably to complain.” someone said. Mist looked up and rested her hand on the hilt of her knife. When Savini himself walked in, dressed in black armor with lines and veins of blood red on them. He grinned at them all with red eyes. “Relax Misty,” he said with an eye roll. Mist made no evidence of her anger on her face, and calmly put her hand at her side. “This better be good or I’m going to kill someone.” Aqua yelled bordely. Then his hand went to his gun and he glared at Mist. Her two bodyguards pulled out their blades in unison and moved in front of her protectively. “Relax you two.” Mist said, lightly placing a hand on their blades. They slowly put them back in their sheaths and glared heavily at Aqua. “All that is left is Director Nerd.” she said. “YOU CALLED!?” Nerd yelled jumping in with a wide grin. Mist shut her eyes and placed a hand on her forehead. “Yes, yes welcome Nerd.” she grumbled, everyone here was either trigger-happy or intimidating. She stifled a sigh and continued her proper form. “I am aware someone sent a spy into my kingdom. I want to know who did it, and how.” she said. Aqua and Savini chuckled lightly and Mist kept her gaze cool. Don’t react don’t react don’t react don’t react. She thought frantically. Her mind going crazy with whirls of resentment and anger. She took a slow breath and looked at all of them. Think… you can’t get them to say it… so find it. She squinted at them, Midnight was looking around confusedly, not a threat, she didn’t attack he was on a solid defence, keep that in mind for allies. Nerd was staring at her as though she did something wrong, but his eyes were locked and he didn’t move. Not him… Aqua was grinning but his eyes met hers and she saw no lie. They didn’t water slightly and his arms were relaxed. That leaves… Savini. He was still chuckling, a little too long for it to be real. He was tense and when his eyes met hers they narrowed. “Savini, you did it didn’t you.” she said. “No, it was Aquarius.” he retorted, pointing to Aqua. “Hey!” Aqua shouted, his face narrowed and he grew long teeth, something poked at his back and his skin turned a sickly blue. “AQUARIUS! STOP THE TRANSFORMATION NOW!” Mist roared. Aqua’s suddenly green eyes changed back to their normal color and he turned back into a human, his face a normal shade of peach again. “Control your temper or that blasted dragon will get out and destroy us all!” Savini yelled. Mist grabbed a throwing dagger from her thigh and threw it, it gazed the top of Savini’s hair and embedded in the stone wall behind him. “Both of you, knock it off. Your bickering like children!” she yelled. They looked a little embarrassed and a little angry at once. “Savini, you have spies in all our Empires don’t you.” she snarled. Savini chuckled, “Smart one aren’t you?” he cooed. Mist resisted throwing another dagger and just glared such weapons at him. “You will leave all our territories at once or I will rob you of everything you have.” she said calmly, trying to keep her posture. “That will take too long.” he said, waving his hand, then his eyes caught on his wrist and he frowned. “Ooh, I have to go, this has been fun bye guys!” he said, walking away. If there was a way to change the definition of the word ‘snarky’. Mist would change the definition to just ‘Savini.’ She looked over at the other leaders. “Well this was a waste of time.” Aqua proclaimed bordely. Then he clicked a button his his wrist and teleported away. Mist gaped in shock as everyone just left. Fix your face! Fix your face YOU LOOK VULNERABLE! She shrieked to herself. Nerd walked away without a word and Mist turned away, facing her guards. “You two go ahead and get back to the Empire, I’m going to see if I can break anything.” she huffed. They nodded and with a tendril of blue, teleported away. Mist leaned against a wall and sighed heavily. “Well that was a disaster.” Midnight said, Mist looked up and chuckled. “Understatement.” “You think he has spies in all our Empires?” she asked. Mist nodded glumly. “I think so, check your borders and your people.” she said. Midnight nodded and stepped forward. “It’ll be fine, nobody can mess with our Empires.” she said proudly. Mist let out a little laugh. “Nobody can mess with the toasters.” she cried. Midnight laughed with her for a moment, then looked over her shoulder and at the moons. “Ack, I have to go to a diplomacy meeting soon.” she grumbled. Mist grinned at her, “Better head out then, and also don’t forget to bring the toast!” she called as Midnight left. Oh by all the nights… What am I going to do? Savini wants war. Category:Blog posts